


[Podfic] Pavlov's Bell II

by kansouame



Category: Inception
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Podfic, catboy!Arthur, werewolf!Eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I want everyone to smell me on you,” Eames rumbles softly. “I want everyone who gets close to you to know that you belong to me and that I was fucking you up here just an hour before and making you purr.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pavlov's Bell II

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pavlov's Bell II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/371990) by [Whisky (whiskyrunner)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskyrunner/pseuds/Whisky). 



> Mediafire link for podfic [Pavlov's Bell II](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?4y3o5rx27fsfdab)
> 
> A big thank you to Whisky for letting me play in this wonderful world and to Aya who brightens my day with her lovely art.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/7i1de7zvbn59721/PBII400_zps9010dddb.jpg)

Title: Pavlov's Bell II  
Author: [](http://whiskyrunner.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://whiskyrunner.livejournal.com/)**whiskyrunner**  
Reader: [](http://kansouame.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://kansouame.dreamwidth.org/)**kansouame**  
Art by: [](http://aya-no-hako.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aya-no-hako.livejournal.com/)**aya_no_hako**  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: NC-17  
File size/type: 34mb mp3  
Length: 37min 14sec

Author's Summary: _“I want everyone to smell me on you,” Eames rumbles softly. “I want everyone who gets close to you to know that you belong to me and that I was fucking you up here just an hour before and making you purr.”_  
Warnings: Catboys and werewolves getting it on. Heat, knotting. The works.

Text version: [Pavlov's Bell II](http://archiveofourown.org/works/371990)  
Mediafire link for podfic [Pavlov's Bell II](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?4y3o5rx27fsfdab)


End file.
